The Lonely Heart
by whoviansunite
Summary: After the incident with Madame de Pompadour, Rose doesn't feel as if she can trust the Doctor as before. With Mickey Smith now on board, he chooses to go to the planet Barcelona, but something is very wrong. Will the Doctor regain Rose's trust? Will they fix the problem? I do not own DOCTOR WHO. all rights belong to the BBC


I sit in the Tardis with a blanket wrapped tightly around my body. I think of how the Doctor, the man, or alien, whom i trusted so dearly, abandoned me on a ship way ahead of my time. I let my tears flow. Who cares if the Doctor sees them? I'm Rose Tyler. He does not define me nor make me. Im the Bad Wolf. I create myself. But why do I feel so alone and heartbroken? I still have Mickey, but I guess that love died a long time ago. All of a sudden, a knock on my door brings me back to reality.  
"Rose?" I hear the Doctor ask for me.  
"Come in," I say as I wipe away the tears.  
"So are you feeling alright?" my Doctor greets.  
"Perfectly swell,"I lie.  
"Rose, what's wrong?" I look into his deep brown eyes, gorgeous eyes. Eyes that have seen worlds created and destroyed. Eyes that have seen the beginning of time and the end. I follow them as he sits next to me. I take a deep breath, wanting to say what I've always felt about him. No matter if he left me I would still have my heart race at the sight of his face. At first I don't respond.  
"Rose, what's wrong? Answer me."  
"Doctor, you left me." I feel the tears come back and start to fall. "If she never showed you that fireplace, Mickey and I would have been stranded in a spaceship which would become our coffin. You left," I choke.  
"Rose, I-"  
"You promised! You said we would always be together!" I start to shout at him. "You lied to me," I trail off.  
"Rose, let me explain."  
"No. No explanation is needed. Just leave me alone." I turn my back on the Time Lord I love , and I don't say a word as he quietly walks out of the room.  
The next morning I awaken to the sight of the Doctor looking over me. "You never let me explain myself."  
"Fine go on. Explain why you would have let me die three thousand years ahead of my time on a stranded spaceship," I sharply order him.  
"The reason is that she reminded me of you. She had that spark of adventure inside of her. A free spirit who still listens. When I saw her, I couldn't leave her because whom I saw was you," he says with such powerful words in such a soothing voice to where I couldn't do anything to shut him out.  
"You saw me in Madame de Pompadour?" I ask.  
"Yeah..." The Doctor looks down with a sudden interest in his shoes.  
Even though I love what he says and absolutely forgive him, I question, "But still, you would have left me for someone who reminded you of me? Give me a reasonable answer."  
"Those creatures were not supposed to be there. They were disrupting time. I couldn't let that happen."  
I let a smile cross my face, as I think of how caring he is, and see him match my smile. I hug the bloat and say," I could never stay mad at you."  
"I know."  
"I guess last night I was a bit abrupt and sharp with you. I didn't care about your feelings because I was too overwhelmed with mine. So tell me, Doctor, what's wrong?" I can see the pain in his eyes, the look of distress on his face.  
"When Madame de Pompadour showed me the last time window, I told her to go pack a bag. I was going to bring her with us. I come back to assist her with her bags when I found out that I was gone for 5 years. She had died, Rose. I failed to keep my promise to her." He lets out a sad sigh. I grab his hand and pat it.  
"I know what it feels like, I know."  
"So where are we off to now?" the Doctor asks.  
"Well, I say...hey, where's Mickey?" I reply.  
"Oh he's still in bed. Let's go wake the lazy bum up, alright?" He grins as I wink at him. We quietly sneak into his room to see Mickey rolled up in his covers. "1,2,3," I mouth to the Doctor. He pulls out a bullhorn, and with a mighty yell, he presses the button. I scream,"Mickey! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" The poor guy nearly has a heart attack as he jumps on top of the bed right after rolling onto the floor. The Doctor and I are laughing our heads off as he yells at us," You guys scared me to death!"  
"You seem quite alright to me," Doctor gasps in between giggles.  
"Oh, I see. I guess it's 'let's wake up Mickey as loudly as we can' day?" Mickey says.  
After regaining our breath, I say, "Well, we needed your opinion on something," I tell him.  
"Really?" Mickey says as he huffs out his chest. "It's about time you showed me some respect around here."  
"Mickey, you've only been with us for 2 days. Come on out to the control room after you get dressed and have some breakfast, well, lunch since it is a quarter past 12!" the Doctor exclaims.  
"Where do you think he would wanna go?" the Doctor asks as we wait for him in the control room.  
"Knowing Mickey and knowing he has all of time and space to choose from, I don't know," I shrug.  
"You know, we never went to Barcelona. Maybe we could suggest that to him."  
"That's a great idea! And here he comes now."  
"So, our destination lies in my hands. Anywhere, anytime," Mickey grins.  
"You know, there's this place I know of. It's called Barcelona," I say.  
"Where the dogs have no noses and many other wonders," the Doctor continues.  
"Barcelona," Mickey whispers," sounds absolutely fantastic. I mean, I've always wanted to know what a dog without a nose looks like!"  
We step out on to sand, without water. "How'd we get in a desert?" Mickey asks what I was thinking.  
"I don't know. There aren't any deserts on Barcelona," the Doctor responds. I look at him with a confused look on my face. He responds with a just as confused face.  
"Maybe we're in the wrong place," Mickey says.  
"No, we aren't. Doctor never makes mistakes, not like this," I think out loud.  
"Something's wrong," Doctor says as he runs his hands through his amazing hair. "Something's very wrong."


End file.
